lexicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bermarans
Bermarans The Bermarans (Pronounced: Bur/ mare/ ans) are a nomadic tribe of warriors, thought to have died out years ago, though their influence as well as some evidence of their contuned presence can be seen to this day. Bermarans are well known as the conquerers of Ægostia who managed to wreach it free from the clutches of the Moħo Early History Due to their restlessness, the Bermarans were never known to call any place home for longer than half a generation, more often deciding to leave an area after only a year or two, which has caused many myths to form about their past. Some historians speculate the Bermarans were the first to create Stoneships, this theory is supported by their effortless movment of their Crooknas, many of which can weigh a few hundred pounds. Others speculate that they managed to tame a race of flying creatures which have now died off. Many historians support this theory because of the apparant disappearance of the Bermarans. Conqure of Ægostia Being nomads, the Bermarans lived off the land, adapting to each and every new environment they encountered, including how to best deal with the local population. Much of the time peaceful negotiations were the easiest solution but on more than a few occasions war was the only option, such was the case with Ægostia. The Moħo attacked the Bermarans when they arrived on the continent. Though they had numbers and advanced weaponry on their side, it was not long before the Bermaran warriors had reached the city. Upon meeting the walls of the city the Bermarans decided to use the weapons they had claimed from the fallen Moħo and laid seige to the city for several weeks, eventually causing a breach in the western wall and charging through the city. In an atempt to stop the invasion, the Moħo evacuated that section of the city and filled the area with highly flamable Ekasha and waited for the first wave of the Crookna mounted Bermarans to enter before setting it alight. The fire successfully turned back the first invasion, killing many of the warriors and Crooknas, but the majority of the army was able to escape, thanks to the durability of the Crooknas. Tough sucessful, the fire quickly spread past the western part of the city, into more populated areas. The Bermarans took advantage of this and entered the city during the blaze, surrounding the capital while the majority of the solders were busy trying to put out the fire. Negotaitions were held as the city blazed, and once the surrender of the Moħo had been signed, the Bermarians quickly assembeled all their people to aid the city. Even with the Bermarians aid over half the city was burned before the fires could be extinguished. Bermaran Rule Though sudden and made under duress, the people accepted their new rulers. With guidance from the wise men of the Bermarans and the previous rulers of the city Cheif Calkanzes, leader of the Bermarans, became the head of the Ægostia government and ruled the land for many years. After enlisting his people and the natives of the city to repaire the damages done by the great fire he lead the city and encouraged research into forms of travel and trade to expand Ægostia's area of influence. Though the Bermaran's were fair and just rulers, the destruction of the heiarchy system angered the previously upper class nobles. They began to spread rumors throughout the city that it was the Bermarans who had started the fire. After several months of their rule, the Bermarans began to feel the negative feelings growing in the city and after only a few days of preperations the Bermarans left the city on large Stoneships, heading north, and leaving behind little traces of their presence, besides the improved farming techniques and technological breakthroughs. Disappearance After their invasion, conqure, and abandonment of Ægostia, sightings of Bermarans became few and far between to the point where confirmed sightings ceased at about -650. Several theories about why this happened have emerged, the most popular being the tribe was caught in a random floatquake and those that survived severed their affiliations with the tribe to avoid persicution (the nobels of Ægostia were quite sucessful at their rumor-spreading and mud slinging). Other, less common, beliefs include the tribe setteling in a cave network on the surface, building up several small towns among spread out terra's, and they had been attacked by a large creature, or a pack of creatuers, such as a Korar. Refrences *Phantoms: **Crooknas *Pre-Existing **Stoneships This artical written by: Sour.Back Category:Organizations